ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Overload
Category:Status Effectsde:Überladung Description Overload is a negative status effect which removes all maneuvers and prevents their use for a period of time. In addition, the automaton will be afflicted by the effects of weight and 50% slow while overloaded. Removal of the Effect The ability Cooldown can be used to remove the effect, as well as remove 50% of the burden on the Puppetmaster. The effect will also wear off automatically after some time. It may take anywhere from a few seconds to a minute and a half for the automaton to "cool off" and no longer be overloaded. Burden and Threshold Each time you use a maneuver, it adds to the "burden" for that element. If the element's total burden surpasses a "threshold", you will have a chance to overload. The blue rectangles below display the amount of burden added per maneuver, and the yellow bars represent the total accumulated burden. Facts about overload: *Overloading is random. You may not overload, even if your burden is beyond the threshold. It is currently unknown if the chance to overload increases as you get further beyond the threshold. *Burden for each element is independent. For example, using water maneuvers will have no effect on fire burden. *Deactivation or losing the puppet will clear all burden. If you are overloaded, you will still have to wait for the effect to wear, even though the burden is gone. *Activation or zoning will generate a large amount of burden. It takes about two minutes for activate burden to fully dissipate (105~117 seconds). Overload Duration The overloaded duration lasts one second for each point of burden beyond the threshold. Burden Decay One point of burden is removed every three seconds. This is similar to "ticks" for refresh or regen, which occur in three second intervals. Lowering Burden with Equipment Each element is related to a stat, as can be seen when checking the automaton's equipment screen. For example, the puppet's STR will increase after using a fire maneuver. The relationships are as follows: STR - Fire Maneuver INT - Ice Maneuver AGI - Wind Maneuver VIT - Earth Maneuver DEX - Thunder Maneuver MND - Water Maneuver CHR - Light Maneuver MP - Dark Maneuver The master and puppet's stats are compared the moment a maneuver is used, to determine how much burden it will generate. This comparison includes stat bonuses to the puppet from previous maneuvers, but not the current. If the master's stat is equal or greater than the puppet's, the maneuver will generate 25% less burden. This is considered "good" burden. Good Burden: 15 points per maneuver (Takes 45 seconds to decay.) Bad Burden: 20 points per maneuver (Takes 60 seconds to decay.) Dark maneuvers are an exception. They generate slightly less burden than others: 10 and 15 points, for good and bad respectively. The Threshold The threshold is passed after about 32~33 burden. This means you can apply two "good" maneuvers without overloading (15+15=30 burden). The Puppetry Dastanas and Buffoon's Collar each increase the threshold's capacity by 5 burden. The items stack additively. Overdrive's Effect on Overloading The Puppetmaster's 2-hour prevents overloads from occurring, however you will still generate burden while it's in effect.